


Yes, Mr. Kirschstein

by Vanitas-Vanilla (CURUS)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Business!AU, CEO!Jean, Jean is a bussinessman and Marco is his secretary., M/M, None of you should be surprised by me anymore., Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/Vanitas-Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can say they have good employees. Jean, however, has the best one. His secretary is a very loyal and hard working man, who is <i>very</i> focused on making sure his boss is happy. </p>
<p>Oh yes, Marco is a wonderful secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. Kirschstein

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was about time I wrote something for the damn business!AU I tossed onto tumblr. Short and sweet, because a whole fic would be gr8 but impossible for me to do right now.  
> I might just end up writing snippets of Corporate Douchebag and his sassy secretary.

"Yeah, meeting after lunch will be perfect." A brief pause as the person on the other line responds to him before Jean is speaking again, "No, don't worry. Just be sure to tell my secretary who you are. He'll send you in right away. He's a _very_ good employee, you know?" 'Very good' would be an understatement in Jean's opinion. His secretary was more than just good. He was polite, responsible, hard working, determined...feisty, stubborn, snarky, sassy...

And completely under Jean's complete control at the moment.

The freckled young man being mentioned looked anything other than refined at this point. Pants around his ankles, hair that was normally neatly parted now a mess of sweaty tangles, and beautiful full and soft lips covered in glistening saliva as Jean curled his fingers inside the brunette's hot and wet mouth. The plump cheeks that were covered in the spray of adorable freckles were flushed a deep red, the color spreading up to his ears and down to his collar bones. The crisp and perfectly white button-up shirt was open, exposing his secretary's smooth chest, red tie loosened and hanging around his neck. And Jean's favorite part of his assistant's body - those stunning and thick thighs - were trembling with need, knees buckling every time Jean shifted, the blonde's thick cock buried fully inside his secretary as he holds the young man bent over his desk.

Oh yes, Marco was a _very_ good employees. Always willing to make his boss happy.

It wasn't always like this. When Marco was first hired, and when Jean showed interest in the new secretary, the freckled man made it very, _very_ clear that he was not interested in his boss's blatant flirting, or his cheesy pick-up lines, or the gifts he was always bringing him. No, Marco made Jean's chase for him a very difficult one.

But that was then and this was now.

And now, Jean had his stunning secretary/secret boyfriend in his office with a cock buried in his wonderfully hot and tight ass. Oh yes, the chase had definitely been with it.

Jean pulled back and have a slow and deep thrust into Marco, biting his lip to keep from moaning into the phone. He felt Marco moan around his fingers and he jerked them deeper into the brunettes throat, successfully gagging him and provoking the young man to jerk back into his dick, making them both gasp.

The person on phone spoke once more, getting Jean's attention immediately, "Y-Yeah, yeah I'll bring all the paperwork- No, no! I'm fine! I'm just...struggling with this _hard_ decision for a negotiation I'm making." At the word hard, Jean gives a slow grind against Marco's prostate, nearly pulling a moan from his delirious lover had it not been for his fingers jammed down his throat, "Listen, I have to finish off here and I'll see you after lunch."

Underneath Jean, Marco trembles, shoulders stiff and fingers scratching at the beautiful cherry wood of his employer's desk. He needed Jean to get off the phone and help get them both off in general. He wanted Jean to fuck him hard, the same way he's fucked him before in this office. He wanted Jean to claim him again, leaving more deep rest marks that he'd easily hide under the collar of his shirt. He counted down every second of took before Jean finally ended his call and tossed the cell phone onto the desk, now forgotten to the both of them. A sharp smack to his ass startles Marco and as the fingers are pulled from his mouth he lets himself take a deep breath of air and let out a trembling whimper for Jean, " _Ohhfuck_ , baby, please... I've been pressed against this desk this whole time, just fuck me already." Despite his position, the brunette still dares to throw a glare at his boss before he presses back against Jean, hissing and biting him lip as he feels him press further against his prostate. He gasps as he feels Jean's hand, fingers still soaked with his own saliva, wrap around his leaking cock. The other hand sneaks around, fingers toying with the brunette's nipples and making him whimper as he squeezes his eyes shit, "D-Don't fucking tease me! You know that pisses me off!" He hisses under his breath, still trying to seem like a threat. 

The blonde gives a cheeky grin, knowing that there isn't very much his secretary can do from his position. Under normal circumstances, Marco could be a little frightening, but now? Now, Jean wasn't nervous. "What's the magic word, babe? How do we ask for things?" He can see the glint in Marco's eye as they narrow with blatant irritation. He knows Marco won't give in without a little push, "Come on, Marco." He coos with a thrust, knocking the glare from Marco's face and pulling another delicious sweet gasp from the brunette, "Say it..." Thrusting in and out of his secretary, he listens to the way Marco dissolves into a whimpering mess, looking less irritated and more needy, the breath knocked out of him with every jerk of his body as his fingers press against the wood of Jean's desk.

Throwing out the last of his pride, the secretary finally gives in, face flushed as he looks to his boss, "P-...Please, Mr. Kirschstein..." He almost breathes the words out, shivering and moaning every time Jean thrusts deeper into him, "Please fuck me! Make me cum..." 

With a low groan, Jean leans down, panting in Marco's ear as he jerks his secretary off in time with his thrusts, "That's a good boy..." 

 

 

As Jean finishes adjusting his tie, a knock comes at the door of his office. Smirking at his reflection, he doesn't bother turning around as he calls out, "Yes?" He hears the door click open and someone taking a few steps into the room. 

"Mr. Niles Dok is here for your meeting." 

Just hearing Marco's voice has Jean's smirk growing and he can hear the smile in his secretary's words, "Thank you, Marco. Have him come in." He looks in the mirror, seeing Marco's smile, the flirtatious look in his eyes that he keeps hidden from everyone except Jean. Nobody else sees Marco the way Jean does, the brunette always acting as mature and refined as the way he dresses. 

Niles is sent in and Jean instantly becomes a professional, back straight and ready to talk business with the man sitting across his desk. He pulls the papers from the drawer in his desk - kept there so it wouldn't be damaged or crumpled when Jean and his secretary were having their  _private_ meeting together. Midway through the meeting, Jean calls his secretary back in, the brunette requested to bring a folder that he'd been entrusted with. As usual, Marco walks in without a word, making a direct line to his boss and setting the folder down. His appearance does catch Niles's attention, however. 

"So this is your new secretary, Mr. Kirschstein?" 

The question makes Jean smile casually and from the corner of his eye he sees Marco standing straight up again, remaining beside Jean only because he was acknowledged. The blonde nods in response to the question, "Yes, sir. This is Marco Bodt. Marco, this is Niles Dok, a partner from MP." He can't help but smile even more as Marco politely greets the other man with the same professional tone that he uses with everyone. "Marco's the best secretary I've ever had. Doubles as a reliable assistant, too. He pulls more weight than he should be, and very flexible, too. Works just about any hour we ask." He doesn't need to emphasis exactly  _how_ flexible Marco is. He and the brunette know full well what Jean is referring to. 

Still, Marco clears his throat and acts casual as ever, "I think my boss is exaggerating, Mr. Dok. I just like making sure I make his job a little less difficult. Mr. Kirschstein does work hard, after all." Unlike Jean, Marco doesn't dare make any innuendos nor does he even glance in his boss's direction. With a small nod, he excuses himself and goes for the door, "Would you like me to bring some coffee for you and Mr. Dok?" He asks once he reaches the door, glancing back and holding the door open. Without the other man looking at him, Marco allows himself to send Jean a coy smile, knowing Jean can't send one right back. 

Nodding, the blonde keeps his eyes on his secretary, "Yes. Thank you, Marco." His eyes stay focused on the freckled man as Marco steps further out of the room. He catches the look in those dark eyes of his lover. 

"You're very welcome... _Mr. Kirschstein_."

Jean doesn't show it, but he definitely feels a small tingle run through him. He does like the way Marco says those words, after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can read all the business!AU stuff [here](http://vanitas--vanilla.tumblr.com/tagged/business!AU).
> 
> Here's my [personal tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/). And that's a [twitter](https://twitter.com/VanthePapaya).


End file.
